<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Мария-Магдалена by worthington (generationaldivide)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106175">Мария-Магдалена</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/generationaldivide/pseuds/worthington'>worthington (generationaldivide)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Evil Witches, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Long, Love/Hate, References to Blink-182, Twenty One Pilots Cameo, Twenty One Pilots Reference, Unrequitted Love, Vampires, Witches, burning people alive, lana del rey reference, new species invented by me yey, siphoners, slowly becoming evil bc love, Русский, вандер вафля</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/generationaldivide/pseuds/worthington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно попробовать увезти девочку из Мистик Фоллз</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первого августа по пыльной дороге ехала машина. В машине сидел человек. </p><p>Она громко подпевала музыке и барабанила пальцами по рулю, невнимательно поглядывая по сторонам. Воздух прогрелся почти до тридцати градусов, но Мария не была одной из тех, кто вечно жалуется на жару: ее субтильное тело плохо переносило жар, и все равно она всегда ему радовалась. Сама она была родом из более холодного региона, где весна наступает поздно и стремительно перетекает в кратковременное лето, яркое и горячее как укус змеи, и уже к июню небо снова становится серым и долгие месяцы изрыгает из себя промозглый дождь. Поэтому в землях с сухой землей и желтой травой, которая издыхает от жажды к августу, где в воздухе носится пыль, а горизонт постоянно плавает, и люди хватаются за головы, идя по улице, она обычно чувствовала себя счастливой. Окно в машине было опущено, и ветер трепал ее длинные волосы, а мусор и песок с полей не попадал в машину, потому что она держалась строго по середине шоссе, будучи уверенной, что таким образом она находится в безопасной зоне, где вся гадость прилипает к асфальту. Если кто-то ехал навстречу или сзади, то они недовольно бибикали, и Мария сдвигалась вбок, всем своим лицом выражая неодобрение, и лишь громче начинала петь. </p><p>Ей нравилось воображать, что она в приключении на открытой дороге, и у нее нет цели, помимо той, что маячит узкой полосой далеко впереди. Штука с горизонтом хороша тем, что как только к нему подбираешься, он отскакивает еще дальше. И так – до бесконечности, и поэтому дорога не кончается никогда. Мария вслух процитировала любимую строчку из Властелина Колец (<em>Опасное это дело, Фродо: выходить за порог…</em>)<br/>
Маячок на приборной панели замигал, и путешественница грубо и с удивлением ругнулась. Лампочка показывала, что заканчивается бензин.<br/>
- Что ты имеешь в виду? – неверяще прокричала она, кидая осторожные взгляды на дорогу.<br/>
- Что? Что ты хочешь сказать?!<br/>
Она всмотрелась вдаль в надежде высмотреть какие-нибудь указатели к заправкам, но пока ничего не было. Впрочем, карта на телефоне показывала, что она уже недалеко от поселения Лэйктауна. </p><p>Через минуту ей пришла рациональная мысль: она совсем недавно заправлялась, и бензин не мог просто исчезнуть из бака, если только он не вытек через какую-нибудь дырку. Она остановила машину и вылезла на дорогу. Воздух обжег кожу, и она поправила джинсы. Мария прислушалась. Никаких звуков, не характерных для середины шоссе в неопределенной точке сельской местности. Где-то густо скрежетали сверчки, или даже цикады. Дорога шуршала от жары, будто тяжко вздыхала и ерзала с беспокойством. Воздух испепелял ноздри и гланды, но Марии все равно нравилось стоять вот так, первого августа, посреди лета, в неопределенной точке. Она была самостоятельной и радовалась этому, и все было хорошо, за исключением странного происшествия с бензином. Путешественница потянулась после долгой езды, хватаясь пальцами одной руки за другую, и огляделась по сторонам на уходящие котлованами неухоженные поля в обе стороны. На дороге больше никого не было – только мелкие жучки метались туда и обратно, будто перебегали на красный свет.<br/>
Мария обошла машину, оставив дверь открытой, чтобы слышать музыку, и посмотрела на чистый асфальт. Затем нагнулась под машину, встала на одно колено, подметая землю волосами, и потом, наконец, даже открыла люк бака, но, конечно, ничего не увидела. На всякий случай проверила, все ли хорошо под капотом – она все еще слабо понимала в машинах, хотя хорошо водила. Азарт и ловкость в вождении ей достались от отца, который всю жизнь прокопался под разными капотами. Он чувствовал машины так, как чувствуют больных собак ветеринары, а Мария впитывала от него все косвенно, не разбираясь в названиях разных деталей, и что где жужжит, но всегда умудрялась выйти сухой из воды; можно сказать, ей везло. Что касалось вождения – в первый день, как она наконец села за руль в двадцать один, довольно поздно, она поехала спокойно и уверенно, так, будто это было проще, чем переворачивать блины на сковородке. Это был непринужденный талант, который приносил ей удовольствие. С тех пор Мария много времени проводила в дороге и прибавила одну незначительную вещь в список того, с чем хорошо управлялась.<br/>
Она вернулась за руль и заговорила с телефоном, спрашивая, куда ей податься, чтобы заправиться. Карта показала, что она всего в паре миль от заправки, а там, если верить карте бумажной, было рукой подать до Лэйктауна, так что она снова завела мотор и поехала дальше, подпевая чуть тише.</p><p>Ей следовало быть там пару часов назад, но она снова заблудилась. Впрочем, ее это не сильно волновало – отпуск только начинался, а ожидающие ее в Лэйктауне были вполне осведомлены о ее растерянности по жизни.<br/>
Дорога вилась впереди неузнаваемым серым змеем, но она и об этом не волновалась. В последнее время она приучила себя (насильственным путем, естественно) не волноваться вообще ни о чем. Попадая в затруднительное положение, Мария говорила «как интересно». В ее жизни бывали деньки похуже.</p><p>Она вырулила на довольно грустно выглядящую заправку, напомнившую ей фильм «Поворот не туда». Марии пришлось напоминать себе, что все эти фильмы нереальны и являются злым умыслом. Когда из грязно-серого, запыленного магазинчика, громко хлопнув дверью на разболтанных пружинах, вышел мужчина в мятой кепке, Мария все же быстро потянулась к рюкзаку, лежащему на соседнем сиденье, и, недолго порывшись, выудила оттуда раскладной нож. Она сунула его в карман и вылезла из машины.<br/>
- Заправиться? – спросил он потрескавшимся голосом, как будто он весь сам, и вся его одежда, да и внутренности, долго лежали на солнце. Мария спросила себя, скачут ли у него в глазах синие пятна. Она вежливо попросила его помочь и отвернулась обратно к шоссе, грея лицо. Очень скоро тепло переросло в жару, и она заскучала по прохладному салону машины. Оставалось еще кое-что. </p><p>- Вы принимаете карты? – спросила Мария, когда заправщик закрыл люк и потер ладони друг о друга. У него было пыльное лицо горностая и яркие серые глаза. Он посмотрел на девушку из-под кепки, и его глаза показались ей полуслепыми. Он рассмеялся.<br/>
- Нет, дорогуша, только наличка.<br/>
Они прошли в магазинчик, где вентилятор настойчиво жужжал, разгоняя воздух между четырьмя полками с журналами и сэндвичами. Мария прошагала к кассе, выглядывая на машину через окно.<br/>
- Не бойся, не украдут, - дружелюбно сказал мужчина, ловя ее взгляд. Когда Мария расплатилась, она помедлила, обдумывая странное чувство, посетившее ее. Как будто кто-то настойчиво гладил ее по шее одним пальцем, пытаясь заставить ее обернуться.<br/>
- Слушайте, не подскажете мне… - она показала пальцем на машину, - далеко до Лэйктауна? Я уже должна быть в городе, если моей карте верить… но что-то я вроде путаю.<br/>
Мужчина посмотрел на нее долгим взглядом, пожевывая верхнюю губу. Короткие черные волоски новой щетины на пористой коже встали дыбом. Он изучил ее слепыми глазами, а потом улыбнулся.<br/>
- А, ты серьезно?<br/>
Мария приподняла брови.<br/>
- Лэйктаун в другой стороне, в соседнем штате. Ты ведь в Вирджинии.<br/>
- Нет.<br/>
- Да.<br/>
Он усмехнулся и дернул плечами, опуская глаза и как бы говоря «Хорошо, что ты – не я».<br/>
- У меня довольно плохо с ориентацией на местности.<br/>
- Я заметил. В Лэйктаун ехала?<br/>
- Да, - без особой надежды кивнула она. Но если она не в Лэйктауне, то где?<br/>
- Тебе надо в другую сторону пилить, день ходу, может больше.<br/>
Мария неверяще подалась вперед.<br/>
- А так ты к Мистик Фоллз подъезжаешь.</p><p>Магазин на мгновение погрузился в тишину. Где-то вдалеке ей послышался звук, напоминающий захлопывающийся капкан. Она помотала головой.<br/>
- Этого не может быть.<br/>
Мария твердым движением сняла со стенда рядом свернутую карту и плюхнула ее на стойку. Ее палец заскользил по тонким красным венам дорог. Мужчина склонился к карте.<br/>
- Вот. Вот. Я ехала по пятнадцатому.<br/>
- Так.<br/>
- Свернула на шоссе Е49.<br/>
- Ты ехала не в ту сторону. Вот – Лэйктаун, - мужчина ткнул пальцем на карту туда, где Мария прижималась животом к столу.<br/>
- Ты карту вверх ногами держала, - в его голосе отчетливо слышался смех. – Ты ехала вверх ногами.<br/>
Мария медленно перевернула карту. Потом снова посмотрела в окно, и поняла, почему смутное чувство неправильности толкало ее в живот. Может быть, она не видела это шоссе уже семь лет, но какие-то его очертания, те места, которые не изменились со временем, остались в памяти и пытались подать ей знак.<br/>
Путешественница выдохнула немного воздуха.<br/>
- Там нормальные хостелы есть, если что, - мужчина вышел из-за стола и направился поправить что-то на полке.<br/>
- Карту будешь покупать?<br/>
- Нет, у меня есть, - промямлила Мария.<br/>
- Так она у тебя перевернутая, - хохотнул он.</p><p>___________________</p><p>Мария сидела в машине, сжимая тщедушными пальцами руль, и смотрела на шоссе. После того, как ей несколько раз просигналили проносящиеся мимо раздраженные, а временами – взбешенные водители, - она съехала на обочину и продолжала сжимать руль и пялиться в пустоту. Когда ей было шестнадцать, лет так семь назад, они в школе слушали чарты по радио. С.О. Стерео, Храбрость, Милая Штука, Флоренс со своей машиной. Даже когда наступала осень, казалось, что повсюду лето, потому что очевидно, подросткам интересен только прогрессивный рок или очень быстрый поп – видно, чтобы не давать застаиваться крови. Крови… </p><p>Мэри сняла одну руку с руля и потерла лоб, будто могла вытащить из головы мириады мгновенных ассоциаций. Им прямо не видно конца, словно у нее аудиосинестезия. Синестезия – это слово она тоже узнала в шестнадцать лет, ровно в тот год, когда поняла, что не все люди видят цвета букв, имен и чисел, и что она немного не такая, как все остальные дети.<br/>
Они слушали быстрые, раздражающие песни, с медными колокольчиками, смеющимися голосами и брызгами пива в мелодиях. Певцы и певчихи голосили о поцелуях под снежными дождями и других прелестях отношений; потому что, очевидно, подросткам больше нечем заниматься, кроме как целоваться и состоять в отношениях. И слушать одноразовые поп-рок группы, которые можно взаимозаменять и не видеть разницы; все как на подбор оранжево-летние, с легкими текстами и гудящими аранжировками со щелчками и притопываниями, с грохотом бокалов в баре и шуршанием юбок в дверях, и звоном разноцветных заколок. Хоть бы кто спел о ноющих костях и апатии, и сухости кожи и глаз, и о треске костей, когда ледяная рука ломает позвоночник. </p><p>Что уж там.<br/>
Мария сидела, сжимала руль и слушала свой плейлист, который был ею искусственно составлен много позже, когда ее подростковый возраст уже утонул в истории как камень в реке, и от ее юного максимализма, вечной неуемности и брызжущего энтузиазма остались только блеклые пятнышки веснушек на носу. Она рассуждала философски: когда-нибудь, когда я буду зрелой и взрослой, я смогу вспоминать и не ужасаться, это что касается музыки, и будет уже не стыдно, что я заслушала один альбом ТВ по Радио до дыр, так, что айпод задымился… Она составила этот плейлист, вспоминая песни по мановению волшебной мысли, по названию или исполнителю, узнавала обложки альбомов и добавляла себе в библиотеку даже не слушая, потому что у Марии было легкое ОКР. Даже то, что ей было не нужно – было нужно. Оттуда семь тысяч дорожек в Айтюнсе, с пятьюдесятью плейлистами, а то и больше, - которые могли пригодиться в зале, или в зале вечером (большая разница), в парке в солнечную погоду или в парке в пасмурную погоду, в пути, на море, в горах, за городом и в центре города, и в историческом центре города, в октябре и ноябре, и в апреле и мае, потому что май и апрель отличаются друг от друга как небо и земля. И плейлист ее шестнадцатилетия, который она назвала Мэгги, в память о частичке себя, которая пала жертвой подросткового бунта. Ведь где бунт – там оружие и кровопролитие, соответственно, и жертвы.</p><p>Впервые за много лет она включила этот плейлист и сейчас подставила лицо под каскады воспоминаний, спровоцированных группой Анберлин и их неприхотливым, дерганным, бледно-желтым роком. Она не могла вести или сфокусировать взгляд, и ей пришлось просидеть в машине почти четыре часа, пока она не устала думать и рефлексировать. Солнце успело подкатиться к самому краю горизонта, и теперь она уже точно не могла развернуться и поехать обратно в никуда, когда город под названием Мистик Фоллз лежит в двух километрах. Городок, в котором все проблемы решаются либо в школьном спортзале, либо в старом заброшенном имении первых поселенцев, одержимом привидениями. Городок с ровными рядами красных тополей, и широким стадионом, с изумрудно-зеленой травой, будто бы кусочек Ирландии оторвался, поднялся в небо, а потом упал на краешек Виргинии. Где закаты окрашиваются в розово-алый, как кровь, услажденная розами, и кладбища переполнены чаще, чем можно открыто признавать, а дороги, выводящие из города, каждый сезон размываются к чертям, отрезая все пути отступления. Никто не уезжает из Мистик Фоллз, и никто туда не возвращается. Он отстоит от мира куполом странных дней и страшных ночей, полный красивых старых особняков с ухающими залами и отполированными ступенями, фальшивыми улыбками первой леди города, пьющими школьниками, и никто не покидает этот город, даже когда умирает. Если же кто-то решается туда вернуться – то это аукается всем по обе стороны купола. Летом стада саранчи сжирают все близлежащие посадки, но горные водопады, спрятанные глубоко в лесах, поражают глаза красотой, и звук падающей воды дергает за нити души, заставляя вспомнить о том, что в чаще безопаснее, чем на улицах города. На главной площади города, перед ратушей с красной крышей, которая сияет на солнце кровавой иглой, кованые спинки ледяных скамеек переломали больше шей, чем угловатые поребрики Вашингтона. И все же люди живут в Мистик Фоллз – разные, странные, добрые и злые, мрачные и таинственные, упорные, трудолюбивые и раздражающие, и вопиюще святые. </p><p>Мария изменилась, и больше не собиралась хлопать ртом каждый раз, как с ней будут происходить неприятные происшествия – так она решила, заводя мотор и выезжая обратно на шоссе. Барселона иронично предложила композицию «Возвращайся, когда сможешь», и Мария выругалась, вжимая педаль газа в пол. Она переключила на следующую песню, понимая, что уже не в состоянии выключить плейлист или послушать что-нибудь другое. Память вцепилась в ее голову щупальцами как огромный спрут, и тяжкие воспоминания о плохо освещенных теплых домах и густых сумерках заполонили ее глаза, так, что приходилось их время от времени протирать. Она гнала машину в сторону города, с вызовом, потому что готова была снова промчаться мимо таблички, не сотрясаясь от горечи, потому что солнце уже почти зашло, и на улицах находиться в темноте – затея препаршивая. А надо еще успеть напиться. Хоть бы Гриль стоял на месте.</p><p>Очень скоро нашей безутешной путешественнице предстояло полностью осознать, что ничто не меняется в Мистик Фоллз, городе ее юности. Она начала понимать это, когда выехала на круглую площадь перед ратушей, чья красная крыша таинственно мерцала в ярких лучах кровавого солнца. Широкие разноцветные полосы лежали радугой на асфальте, когда Мэри вышла из машины, тихонько закрывая дверь, чтобы ни одна живая душа на улице не обернулась на звук. Она приложила ладонь ко лбу, пытаясь вглядеться сквозь солнце. Клумбы подстрижены так, как она помнит их – разве что цветов стало больше. Они подыхали от жары, и бледные фиолетовые головки, покосившиеся к земле, говорили о сочной и прекрасной буйности июня. Она развернулась, оглядывая площадь – те же кованые скамейки, те же увесистые ветви дубов склоняются над дорогой. На проезжей части появились белые полосы, линующие дорогу и говорящие с прохожими на неведомом языке. Гриль стоял на месте. Было открыто. Мэри собралась с духом, говоря себе, что она не ищет приключений, чувствуя, как все внутри гудит от раздражения уже заранее, ведь стоит ей здесь увидеть одно знакомое лицо, и она будет клясть себя и этот город всеми известными ей ругательными словами. Она была совсем не рада снова быть на площади перед ратушей, или где-либо рядом, где-то на территории, которая звалась Мистик Фоллз, но так уж получилось этим августовским днем, в первый день ее отпуска, когда она должна была быть в другом штате, счастливая и расслабленная.</p><p>Она вошла в бар. Дверь приветливо хлопнула, и Мэри огляделась, с облегчением выдыхая: вроде бы, они немного поменяли расположение интерьера, и сменили игровые автоматы.<br/>
За барной стойкой стоял какой-то парень и протирал стаканы. Мэри накинула на голову капюшон кофты, которую прихватила из машины. Здесь, в городе, воздух стоял особняком, и к вечеру раскалился до точки, после которой кожа начинает сама сходить с костей. Но ей было лучше, чтобы люди ее не видели. Это маленький городок. Новости дойдут из одного конца в другой прежде, чем пепел с сигареты коснется земли.<br/>
- Добрый вечер, - устало проговорила она, вглядываясь ему в лицо. Человек или нет? Глаза наивные, бодрые – только что начал смену. Зрачки слегка расширяются, когда он видит Мэри. Не узнает.<br/>
- Вот привет.<br/>
Странная формулировка. Мэри секунду смотрела ему в лицо, прежде чем продолжить:<br/>
- Сидр, пожалуйста. Вы еще делаете Огнебургер?<br/>
Когда ей было шестнадцать, это было ее любимое блюдо. Огнебургер, с двумя котлетами, помидорами, огурцами, соусом табаско и холопеньо.<br/>
Бармен задумчиво возвел глаза к потолку.<br/>
- Впервые слышу о таком, - он дружелюбно ухмыльнулся.<br/>
- Ты… ты не местная? – он с подозрением всмотрелся в девушку, которая инстинктивно отодвинулась от стойки и обдала его прохладным взглядом. Она что-то отрицательно промычала.<br/>
- Э-э-э… мне понадобится увидеть документы, - он качнул бокалом вперед, а затем взмахнул полотенцем, отставляя его в сторону как фокусник.<br/>
- В смысле? – слишком резко спросила Мэри.<br/>
- Мы не продаем алкоголь несовершеннолетним, - парень бесстрастно пожал плечами, - это закон.<br/>
Она потерла лоб пальцами правой руки.</p><p>Спокойно, Мэгги. Ты только приехала. Ты не провела еще и часа в этом городе, а какой-то левый парень уже спрашивает у тебя документы, чтобы продать тебе сидр в баре, где ты напивалась еще когда он ходил в детский сад где-нибудь в Атланте. </p><p>Толково рассчитав, что только выдержка достанет ей выпивку, Мэри улыбнулась.<br/>
- Я оставила документы в машине. Сейчас схожу. Можно мне тогда самый большой бургер, пожалуйста?<br/>
Он приветливо просиял.<br/>
- А я сейчас пойду, схожу про этот Огнебургер, может, чего-нибудь придумаем.<br/>
Он подмигнул, и оба одновременно разошлись. Мэри кинулась к выходу, ругаясь себе под нос и видя, насколько у нее подпортился характер за эти годы. Нет, в шестнадцать она была тем, что обычно нарекают солнышком и пытаются беречь. У нее непроизвольно дернулась мышца в щеке, и она прижала ладонь к лицу. Она была за рулем весь день, и усталость ударила в самый стрессовый момент, вот и все. Она не психует.<br/>
Мэри залезла в машину, переползла через приборную панель на пассажирское сиденье и выудила документы из рюкзака, затем закрыла машину, вдарив дверью так, что эхо отскочило от низкой крыши заведения. Она спросила себя, где будет ночевать, и не придумала ответа. Отец должен быть все еще здесь, но она не покажется в том доме.<br/>
Она вернулась в бар, кутаясь в кофту и пыхтя, не замечая старого друга, прислонившегося к косяку соседней лавки, скраденного темно-бордовыми тенями.</p><p>Когда она вернулась в бар, за стойкой стоял Мэтт Донован, который вскрикнул увидев девушку. Документы теперь ей не понадобятся.<br/>
- Мэ-ри!<br/>
Мэри замерла, готовясь упасть в его неизбежные объятья. Из всех жителей Мистик Фоллз Мэтт был одним из «нормальных». Он был хорошим, работящим парнем, и пока они все прогуливали школу, ходил на уроки и уже подрабатывал в этом самом баре. Теперь у него на животе красовался красивый передник с желтой надписью МИСТИК ГРИЛЬ, а его светлые волосы густо падали на лоб, скрадывая блеск ярко-голубых глаз. Мэтт втянулся как минимум на пять сантиметров, и был широким, потому что, наверно, до сих пор играл в футбол. Матерь Божья.<br/>
Мэри утонула в его огромных руках, открыв рот как лягушка, и хлопая глазами.<br/>
- Мэтт.<br/>
Мэтт на мгновение повторил ее физиономию, но с более радостным оттенком.<br/>
- Мэри, - повторил он. Пара голов за соседними столиками повернулась в их сторону. Может быть, они просто были обеспокоены возбужденными криками Мэтта. А вовсе не потому, что знали ее имя.<br/>
- Я сделаю тебе Огнебургер, - торжественно выдохнул он. Мэри содрогнулась от смешка.</p><p>Солнце прощально цеплялось за рамы тающими пальцами, когда Мэри закончила сосредоточенно жевать. Они с Мэттом уселись за угловой столик, после того, как он закончил раздавать указания новенькому парню, который посчитал приличным подмигивать незнакомой девушке и требовать у нее документы, а когда она закончила есть, и солнце закончило свое движение по небосклону, начались восторженные расспросы с придыханием, которые Мэри не могла отфутболить или списать со счетов. Мэтт Донован всегда был хорошим парнем и в спешном круговороте происшествий Мистик Фоллз попал меж бешено крутящихся лопастей и потерял слишком много, чтобы кто-то мог себе позволить им пренебречь. </p><p>Да, она работает. После того, как табличка с надписью «Мистик Фоллз» осталась за поворотом, жизнь пошла в гору. Она поступила в университет и закончила его блестяще, с результатами, каких никогда не демонстрировала в школе, и нашла хорошую работу, от которой была без ума. Да, да, спасибо, она немного уставшая, но в целом хорошо выглядит. Нет, вроде не подросла больше ста пятидесяти восьми – мелочь по сравнению с титанами школьной футбольной команды. Как они, кстати?<br/>
Она попыталась придать тону заинтересованности, одновременно с мрачным удовлетворением отмечая, что ей не интересно, что происходит с наилучшими друзьями, которые водились у нее здесь. Она покинула этот город. Точка. Она оставила все здесь. Но было бы неприлично проявлять равнодушие прямо ему в открытое, бледное, умное лицо. </p><p>Мэтт на секунду приложил руку ко лбу, будто она задела больную тему.<br/>
- Да все в целом нормально…<br/>
Мэри подозрительно склонила голову.<br/>
- Просто рассказывать много. Тебя не было… семь лет, так?<br/>
Она провела расчеты в уме.<br/>
- Получается, так.<br/>
- Ну, ребята почти все поступили в универ.<br/>
Он аккуратно приподнял на нее светлые глаза, будто пытаясь прочесть по лицу, про кого можно говорить, а про кого – нельзя.<br/>
- Кэролайн подцепила себе супер-старого вампира.<br/>
Мэри задрала брови почти до волос.<br/>
- Как? – только и смогла ответить она.<br/>
- Я знаю, - Мэтт устало покивал. Потом пожал плечами. Посмотрел в сторону бара. Его плечи будто опутала невидимая колючая проволока. Мэри ощутила знакомый укол отстраненности. Так выглядит человек, который хочет рассказать тебе что-то, но его связывают обещания, которые он дал другим. Она вспомнила еще один оттенок Мистик Фоллз: переплетения секретов и тайн, узлы лжи и вранья, которые кустятся по углам и централизуются в стульях в этом самом баре, коварные козни, которые каждый в этом городе выстраивает всем своим друзьям первым делом перед завтраком. Сотни миллионов секретов, который каждый должен прятать вдали от каждого, иначе невидимые карточные домики посыпятся как мертвые птицы с неба. Мэри осознала, что постарела на семь лет, и если тогда она рвалась распутывать все эти клубки, то сейчас просто не выдержит. </p><p>Наверно, эта усталость отразилась на ее лице, потому что Донован снова просиял.<br/>
- Елена учится на врача.<br/>
- О.<br/>
Она почему-то удивилась.<br/>
- Тайлер женился…<br/>
- На ком?<br/>
- Приезжая. Ее зовут Лив. Веселая девчонка.<br/>
- Город все еще кишит… - Мэри провела ладонью по пустому стакану от сидра, - силами зла?<br/>
Мэтт развесёло приподнял брови.<br/>
- Еще как. О, - он покачал плечами, - я только сейчас понимаю, что вне этого города существует мир. И ты приехала. Прямо из него. Сюда. Принести еще?<br/>
- Да. Я вообще случайно заехала сюда.<br/>
- Это как? – Мэтт уже приподнялся из-за стола.<br/>
- Я… я неверно читала карту и думала, что ехала в Лэйктаун что в Джорджии, а оказалась здесь.<br/>
Парень хохотнул.<br/>
- Это как?! Это – типичная Мэри.<br/>
- Да у меня в последнее время вообще с башкой непорядок.<br/>
- Как бы там ни было, я очень рад, что у тебя с башкой непорядок, Мэри Уортингтон. Я очень рад тебя видеть.</p><p>Мэтт от души похлопал ее по плечу, которое помещалось в его ладонь. Скоро она получила свой второй сидр, а за ним – третий, и ранняя ночь, как всегда незваная и свирепая, как черная бесконечность, упала на городок.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мэри вывалилась наружу, обмакиваясь в душное тепло, и поежилась от удовольствия. Что-что, а к погоде здесь не придраться. Юг страны всегда теплый, но в Мистик Фоллз круглый год настолько мягкий климат, словно над ним и впрямь стоит купол, который аккумулирует все возможное тепло и низвергает его ознобом вниз. Стойкие жители Вирджинии страдали от него, а хрупкая и тонкокожая Мария, жительница севера, здесь распускалась как лилия, дорвавшаяся до тепла. Она всегда была без ума от тех ночей, когда можно было ходить по городу в майке и даже не покрываться мурашками. </p><p>Вот! Уже одна хорошая вещь. Что-то славное вышло из этого казуса с перевернутой картой и башкой, с которой полный непорядок. С башкой у Мэри и правда беда. Она решила, пьяная и разозленная самим дыханием этого города, отправиться на кладбище, чтобы узнать, кто умер за эти семь лет, потому что ей было неловко спрашивать об этом аккуратно отводящего глаза Мэтта. Смерти не были такой уж редкостью в Мистик Фоллз, городе, в котором водилась самая настоящая сверхъестественная нечисть. В этой клоаке зла. </p><p>Она прошла до улицы Дубов, потому что хорошо помнила только одну дорогу на кладбище, и та лежала через улицу, где она когда-то жила. <br/>Мэри переехала сюда с родителями в шестнадцать, и они поселились в неплохоньком квадратном домике с зелеными косяками на улице Дубов, прямо посерединке. Мэри восхищалась настоящими розами, растущими на подоконниках – которые сдохли в тот же год, потому что садовники что из нее, что из ее родителей, выходили гадкие и равнодушные. Когда прекрасные цветы отдали концы, они втроем пожали плечами и забыли убрать их с подоконников. Она ходила в общеобразовательную и единственную школу Мистик Фоллз, массивное и роскошное здание темно-красного цвета, не понимая, в силу возраста, маниакальной сконцентрированности этого городка на красных оттенках. Футбольная форма команды Лесных Волков была красной, школа была красной, герб города был красным, тополя были красными, закат был красным, и все козырьки лавок на площади перед красной ратушей тоже были красными. У Стефана Сальваторе была красная машина, а у нее, Мэри, были волосы рыже-красного оттенка, потому что любовница отца была рыжей.</p><p>
  <em>Она начала ходить в школу почти вовремя – десятого сентября, и та приняла ее почти не в штыки. Мэри была перепуганным и чрезвычайно самобытным ребенком, потому что тогда ее голова была полна воображения, и в собственном мире, где она была единственным человеком, все было слегка по-другому. Мэри не умела жить снаружи, но зато хорошо существовала вовнутрь, и это ей сильно аукалось. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Они приехали в этот симпатичный дом, повосхищались тогда еще свежими, живыми розами, не успели еще распаковать вещи, а было уже пора бежать в школу. Директриса недовольно покачала головой из стороны в сторону, но ругаться на опоздание в десять дней не стала, и Мэри, в свою очередь, стала ученицей девятого класса. <br/>Первым делом надо было свыкнуться с новой обстановкой и исследовать ее. Кто в этой школе главный? Кто заводила? Кто местная королевишна? Кто – всеми мучимый ботан? <br/>Главный задира, как правило, в любой школе происходит из клана футболистов. Школьная команда с открытыми объятьями принимает самых избалованных и мотивированных к пробивной деятельности юных людей, и воспитывает из них элитистов и психопатов, которые с удовольствием пользуются своими привилегиями во зло. Местным был Тайлер Локвуд, с по-волчьи вытянутыми лицом и глубокими темными глазами. Зубы – идеально белые, походка – как у борова. Крепко сложенный, плотный, коренастый, с хорошо развитой мускулатурой, Тайлер всем нравился, потому что распространял повсюду свои флюиды альфа-самца как споры. Он обладал монополией на избиения и часто любил задирать немного более высокого, но значительно менее развитого Джереми Гилберта, который повсюду ходил в черной толстовке с капюшоном и покуривал и принимал таблетки за школой. Пил и принимал он с Вики Донован, девушкой, которую все знали как легкую Вики, потому что она была быстрой на подъем и решение и встречалась одновременно с двумя парнями: Джереми и Тайлером. В этом, собственно, лежал корень конфликта между ними двумя.<br/>У Джереми была сестра, о которой все говорили той осенью, и именно в Елене Гилберт обнаружилась истинная местная царица. Была еще и ложная: Кэролайн Форбс, быстро шагающая блондинка с завитушками, лежащими на плечах, которые подскакивали при каждом шаге. У нее в руках всегда были навалены книги и одежда, и она командовала всеми организаторскими инициативами в школе. Все праздники и церемонии, проходящие в школе, и, безусловно, вечеринки, выходили из-под ее руки, и если за Тайлером была закреплена обязанность поддерживать динамику в коридорах школы, Кэролайн была главной перфекционисткой с небольшой проблемой контроля. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>У Вики Донован был милый брат по имени Мэтт, который приглядывал за младшей сестренкой, домом, их учебой, машиной и всем остальным. Они казались сложной семьей со стороны: что бы ни произошло, Вики всегда была на взводе, а Мэттова спина хрустела под грузом ответственности. <br/>Мэтт тоже играл в футбол, но был добрым парнем. Будучи другом Тайлера, он часто пытался сдерживать неуемную гормональную истерию, в которую холеричный Локвуд впадал почти каждый день.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Почему все говорили о Елене и ее брате той осенью? Летом при трагических обстоятельствах погибли их родители. <br/>Думая об этом, Мария примеряла их трагедию на себя и представляла, как бы она справлялась с подобным. Елена была хорошей, и все ее любили, но просто сказать об этом недостаточно. Она была истинной любимицей школы; городок был маленьким, и Гилберты были одной из семей-основателей, поэтому все знали ее. Помимо этого, она просто была добра, хоть и грустна в этом году, и всегда казалась Марии наполненной каким-то невидимым теплом, что исходило от нее. Елена казалась идеальной, и люди тянулись к ней. Как минимум двое людей всегда увивались за ней, когда она шла по коридору. <br/>Ее лучшей подругой была Бонни, удивительно красивая темнокожая девушка с большими зелеными глазами. Она часто смотрела исподлобья, молча осуждая, и они с Еленой постоянно шушукались на переменах. С ними Мария даже перекинулась парой слов и нашла их приятными людьми. На самом деле, если бы не дружелюбие городка, никогда бы Марии не адаптироваться в местном микроклимате. Девушки, которые ходили с ней на историю и французский, включая эту Елену, сразу проявили интерес и стремились подружиться, что было удивительно и одновременно немало помогло, и чего она тогда, опять же, не совсем осознавала. Если бы не тот щедрый жест и приглашение в Гриль по поводу поздней сентябрьской вечеринки, Мэри не знала бы, куда себя деть. Друзей у нее пока что не было, и сам переезд дался сложно; много семейной драмы и криков, слез… они должны были ехать без бабушки, но в конце концов первоначальный план, состоявший в том, чтобы сбежать из Вашингтона именно от нее, с треском провалился, налету превращаясь в гротескную копию самого себя. Они взяли ее с собой, потому что бабуля пригрозила отравиться и свалить все на них, если они оставят ее одну в квартире в том городе.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Новый дом был большим, двухэтажным, и поначалу Мария боялась оставаться одна в своей комнате. И все же это было ее лучшим вариантом: за запертой дверью. Ветер шумел за ставнями, и по дороге намного реже проезжали машины. Розочки под окнами на подоконнике шевелили головами, и по ночам выглядели обуглившимися. Фонарь за окном кидал одинокое бледно-желтое пятно света на крыльцо внизу, и в тенях от кустов и деревьев Марии постоянно казалось, что кто-то там стоит, в темноте. Тишина давила на уши, а шаги, отдающиеся эхом по дому, слышно было даже в душе в ее комнате. Тонкие стены пропускали все звуки, и та надежда, которой Мария упивалась, думая, что в доме побольше крики ссор будут обходить ее стороной, рухнула почти сразу. Бабушка умела выть так, что было слышно на всю улицу. <br/>Но кровать у нее была удобная, и ее комната на втором этаже выглядела прямо как картинка.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Под окном подоконник был широким, чтобы на нем можно было сидеть и читать. Потолок слегка сходился в стиле мансарды: над комнатой Марии не было чердака, чему она несказанно радовалась: никаких ночных похождений призраков. Светлая кровать стояла, прижатая головой к сете, и сбоку примостился столик с зеркалом, а за окном то и дело пролетали галки. Вид внизу был что надо: дорога, поле вдали, а где-то совсем на горизонте – школа (ближе, чем кажется). Красный кирпич, причудливые очертания, почти острые. Иногда девочке казалось, что в этом городе остролистных кленов, ровных улочек, ухоженных площадей и чинных воскресений цивилизация была всего лишь вуалью, которой прикрывал первобытный… мистицизм? Местной атмосферы. Что-то обаятельно-странное было в богатстве местной библиотеки, в которой книг о городских легендах было больше, чем книг по истории или географии. В суеверии местных и обилии курганов, разбросанных в парках, в тупиковых поворотах улиц и низинах в пролесках в самых неожиданных местах. Даже если зайти поглубже в лес, можно было наткнуться на огромные пустые поляны идеально ровной формы, пепелища (по виду свежие), явно искусственно собранные валежники и каменные насыпи, по виду напоминающие крошечные доисторические пирамиды. <br/>Откуда Мария все это узнала за первые недели? Она ни с кем почти не разговаривала и только наблюдала. А после школы чаще придавалась блужданиям по городу и окрестностям, чем сидеть дома – зачастую это было просто невыносимо. Дома она чувствовала себя как привидение, которое, тем не менее, все норовили пнуть. Иногда ей казалось, что она сходит с ума от одиночества. Даже кота у нее больше не было: Мерлин умер прямо перед переездом, и она подозревала, что тут не обошлось без вмешательства со стороны. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Так что если и были какие-то мысли о том, чтобы классически становиться счастливыми со сменой обстановки, для этого было поздновато: куда бы ты ни поехал, ты всюду берешь себя, а иногда, если тебе не особо везет – еще и свою семью. <br/>В любом случае, Мария могла выглядывать из своей типичной комнаты, сиюминутно наслаждаясь крупицами той жизни, которую она часто представляла для себя. Она довольно быстро начала завидовать Елене, потому что увидела в ней тот образ функционирующего, привлекательного подростка, которым по какой-то причине себя не чувствовала. У Елены были блестящие, длинные волосы, красивые карие глаза, идеальная фигура… она даже встречалась с самым особенным парнем в школе. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он был бледным, умным, спокойным и полным достоинства. Однажды он повернулся и посмотрел на Мэри, когда та уронила все свои манатки с узкого стола с диким грохотом. На нее развернулась половина класса. Препод Зальцман устало закатил глаза. Он никогда особо не ругался, потому что был еще слишком молод, чтобы испытывать отвращение к молодежи. На Мэри смотрели почти все, но она почувствовала только один взгляд, который почему-то ввинтился в кожу как тупой ледяной гвоздь. Она подняла глаза и встретилась с его, увидела глубокие серые синяки там, где у людей должно быть нижнее веко. Что-то в его лице ужаснуло девушку, и она не могла понять, что, но на секунду пришла в такое оцепенение, что не могла пошевелиться. Парень осторожно перевел взгляд на доску, и стал выглядеть еще неестественнее, словно пытался вывести ее из себя. Он выглядел подсадным, ненастоящим, будто его вырезали из иллюстрации из очень старой книги и приклеили в солнечный денек, за парту, в класс к детям. По сравнению с ним все они казались детьми, даже коренастый Мэтт Донован и высоченный, развитый не по годам Крис Эддинс. Подростки могут быть акселератами, они не высыпаются и недоедают, или переедают, у них бывают слишком длинные конечности и жирная кожа, лишний вес или непропорциональные головы, но этот выглядел не как подросток, и не как ребенок, но и не как взрослый. Он просто был страшным.</em>
</p><p>Мэри остановилась около своего дома, до смешного идентичного тому, что она оставила семь лет назад. Только цветы появились. Во всех местах, что Мэгги покидала в жизни, она оставляла за собой яркие цветы в больших количествах. Она убивала их своим присутствием, и растения обычно не выживали с ней в одном доме, но стоило ей уехать – и они оживали, восставали и распускались. Она не считала это своим недостатком. У всех свои особенности. <br/>Она не потрудилась отойти на другую сторону улицы, чтобы ее не было видно из окна. Три окна из пяти на этой стороне в ее доме горели, и в кухне виднелись фигуры людей. Она увидела своего отца и еще одного мужчину, кто же это? Высокий, с таким чубчиком светлых соломенных волос на голове, слегка сгорбившийся… механик Брюс Уайтс. Они с отцом, значит, до сих пор дружат. <br/>Подспудно она порадовалась, что не увидела нигде бабушку. Может, та уже умерла.<br/>Она не сдержалась и фыркнула, выпуская из себя чувство фрустрации как шарик – воздух. Она больше не заботилась о том, чтобы оставаться незамеченной – она уедет отсюда утром, как выспится. Ей надо быть в Джорджии, ее ждут люди. И еще – ей было все равно, если ее узнают и вспомнят. Было бы что вспоминать. Она никогда не была главным персонажем историй.</p><p><em>Его звали Стефан Сальваторе, и с ним было что-то не так. Оказалось, что они с Еленой встречаются. Девушка говорила, что он очень мил, и он действительно всегда вел себя галантно. Если они встречались в коридоре или одновременно заходили в класс, Стефан всегда уступал дорогу с кошачьей ловкостью, а однажды даже слегка склонился, пропуская ее вперед, как какой-то джентльмен. Он улыбался скромно и сдержанно, и его глаза выглядели такими умными и страшными одновременно, что было очень трудно не заподозрить нечто. Он не особо пытался влиться в обстановку</em>, запоздало сообразила Мэри, стоя напротив своего дома и разглядывая ужин, к которому приступили члены ее семьи. <em>Стефан, в отличие от Мэгги, был умным. Он знал, что люди будут думать что угодно и убеждать себя в самых каверзных глупостях, даже если он покажет всей школе зубы за ланчем. Свет падает на лицо по-разному, а людей, которые живут по двести лет и пьют чужую кровь, не бывает: это выдумка. </em></p><p>
  <em>Однажды Стефан заговорил с ней о чем-то в перерыве между уроками. Мэри старалась отвечать ему нормально, будто они два обычных ученика, обсуждающие обыкновенные школьные события. Стефан Сальваторе спрашивал ее о контрольной по математике, и ей на ум не шло, как такие простые, приземленные слова вылетают из его аристократического мраморного рта. У него были темные губы, не по-мальчишески аккуратные, и будто целовавшие черноплодку. Его пальцы были длинными и изящными, как гроздья пауков. Мэри даже помнила, что он спрашивал ее, будет ли она списывать на контрольной. Я вообще не подготовился, а ты какую-нибудь там шпаргалку сделала? Че-то я боюсь. Это была самая смешная вещь, которую Стефан Сальваторе когда-либо ей сказал своим белым ртом. Почему никто вокруг не замечал, что он здесь лишний, что от него веет могильным холодом? Почему люди не замечали, что среди них расхаживает мертвец?!</em>
</p><p>Так, Мэгги, ты бы притормозила.<br/>Отец повернулся к окну, и девушку будто ударило током. Она смылась прочь, быстро шагая в сторону от пятна света. Дорога на кладбище лежала по прямой. Знакомые шорохи улицы не беспокоили ее. Черные вороны, живущие на улице Дубов – это нормально.</p><p>Мэри позабыла, почему никто в школе не обращал внимания на Стефана, и потом, когда оказалась в темноте на пересечении улицы Дубов и улицы Капитана Гуда, вспомнила. Вот дура. Отматываем еще на пару лет назад. Когда ей было тринадцать, на Мэри напал вампир. Вот так просто. Она ездила в Аризону к родственникам, и там на парковке рядом с кафе на нее напали сзади и вонзили зубы в шею. Это была, на следующие три года, самая ужасная боль, которую она испытывала в жизни. На секунду ей показалось, что она вот-вот умрет. Она не видела нападавшего, и перед глазами стояли желтые головы фонарей, далекие, где-то в черном небе, и ее колени подгибались, пока она медленно падала на землю. Руки удерживали ее на полусогнутых, а чья-то пасть жадно сжимала горло с такой силой, что у нее перехватило дыхание. Будто бы по легким саданули током. Она не могла ни вдохнуть, ни закричать. Она чувствовала, как из нее вытекает кровь, и слышала, как прямо за затылком кто-то дышит, и волоски на шее стояли от ужаса. Это было страшно, бесцеремонно и дико.</p><p>Когда все кончилось, она упала на колени и почувствовала под ладонями теплый асфальт, и развернулась, чтобы посмотреть, но никого уже не было. Этот момент она помнила смутно и путано. Ей казалось, что она пошла в кафе, скользнула в туалет и умылась. Потом вернулась в зал и сказала родителям, что на нее напала собака. Она соврала так легко, пытаясь отгородить и себя, и их, от того, что произошло, что это казалось самым естественным решением. Она никогда не рассказывала родителям правду о том, что с ней происходило. Они не знали ни о том, что на нее однажды напал педофил, ни о вампире, ни о том, как ее чуть не сбила фура, ни о чем. Они ничего не знали. <br/>После этого, поняв, что мир, в котором все говорят что живут, рухнул, Мэри пришлось строить для себя новый. Она стала вроде как повернута на вампирах и маниакально искала о них информацию, весьма наловчившись в этом в интернете. Она находила форумы, полнящиеся людьми, которые утверждали, что их кусали вампиры, что их обещали обратить, и что они – охотники на вампиров, и все это уже не звучало как песий бред. Все стало еще запутанней, но Мэри уяснила одно: мир интереснее, чем все говорят. </p><p>
  <em>Она начиталась и нагляделась столько всего, что один из источников просто должен был оказаться правдивым, и поэтому она сразу узнала Стефана, стоило ему пронзить девочку своим холодным учтивым взглядом. Вдруг это он напал на нее? Вдруг он охотился за ней? Вдруг это был кто-то из его друзей? Учитывая то, как хорошо они скрываются, неудивительно будет, если Стефан и тот вампир связаны. Если они хорошо прячутся, это просто статистически значит, что их мало. Малое количество естественным образом сужает список претендентов.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Стефан день изо дня подозрительно и протяжно смотрел на нее и вел себя исключительно учтиво и дружелюбно. Елена была от него без ума. Еще половина школы была в него влюблена. Все сохли по Стефану Сальваторе. Потом на истории препод Зальцман как-то рассказал, что Мистик Фоллз был основан несколькими древними семьями, которые живут здесь с самого тысяча бог его шестидесятого года. Мэри ничего из истории так хорошо не помнила в жизни, как маленькие и претенциозные страдания этого городка в Вирджинии. Семьями-основателями были: Гилберты – Елена и ее брат Джереми, который постоянно дрался с Тайлером Локвудом, были потомками; Локвуды – Тайлер и его отец-мэр; Форбсы – лучшая подруга Елены, невыносимо болтливая и бестактная Кэролайн была блондинкой, а ее мать была шерифом; Феллы – по телеку постоянно показывали Логана Фелла, который был журналистом и встречался с тетей Елены; и Сальваторы. Они приехали из Италии, о чем красноречиво говорила их фамилия. Джузеппе Сальваторе был, если верить книгам, суровым мужиком, который регулярно третировал своих сыновей. Стефан, по идее, был его потомком. Как и все члены и потомки семей-основателей, он носил всякие семейные причиндалы. У него было большое синее кольцо с гербом семьи. Мэри чуть ли не сошла с ума однажды на истории, сознавая, что рядом с ней в классе сидит сын одного из основателей этого самого города. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Он будто бы держал ее под присмотром. Куда бы Мэри ни пошла в этом проклятом городе, Стефан везде оказывался, часто с Еленой, а иногда один. Они сталкивались в баре, на рынке, в библиотеке, на площади и, конечно же, праздниках. Но он ни разу не сказал ей ничего страшного, не выскочил из тени и не пытался на нее напасть. Он просто следовал за ней и следил, и довел Мэри до того, что у несчастной началась паранойя, а потом родилась гениальная мысль.<br/>Она пошла в библиотеку и стала искать портреты этих Сальваторов, Джузеппе и его сыновей. У Стефана был брат по имени Деймон, только вот в настоящем он отсутствовал, и это было единственной деталью, которая не подходила к стройной картинке просветления Мэри.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>